dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ras almal Crusade
The Ras almal Crusade is an ongoing conflict between the Ras almal Confederacy and the The United Council of Nations of Gleron. The conflict began on the 10/02/3065 and is Ongoing. The R.A.C is trying to reclaim and unify the whole of Badongalona based of traditional Gattamir Empire values using force. The R.A.C's first target is Malik City to use as a major conscription center for their military and next the Ottolan Oil Fields to assist with the war effort. Due to the insufficient defenses and military organization the singular sectors of Badongalona require the assistance of the U.C.N.G. The actions the R.A.C are doing is leading a controversial debate on whether or not they require sanctions from the other sovereign nations of Gleron, due to the fact that Badongalona has no governing body, it is considered a non sovereign nation and is technically unclaimed due to the aftermath of the Oil Wars. The defending U.C.N.G sectors are being supplied by the United Federation of Gorskalania, which is quite inferior technology compared to the R.A.C's. The R.A.C have morals and do not kill civilians on sight, however they conscript civilians to their military and work force to support the war effort. The Grand Dhahabi Desert will be the first major conflict zone between the R.A.C and the U.C.N.G which will be mostly tank on tank warfare which is due to the open exposed terrain leaving very little to no cover for the fighting troops. Possible Outcome There is multiple speculations of what would happen on the outcome of the war, but it is heavily believed it will be won by the R.A.C due to their high technological advantages compared to the U.C.N.G of that sector. If the R.A.C win the conflict this is what will happen, the nation of Badongalona will be unified into a single theocratic nation under a religious and militaristic leader, however their harsh treatment of civilians will attract concern from Species Rights movements which may lead to Sovereign and Corporate interest (Most likely from the Quantonian Empire ) and end up initiating military action to overthrow the leader of the R.A.C and starting of a Second Oil War. Belligerents The United Council of Nations of Gleron (Badongalona Sectors) Ras almal Confederacy Pre/Post War Quotes The United Council of Nations of Gleron (Badongalona Sectors): Pre-War: "It is time people, it is time to stand together for what is ours, to keep our independence for our cities, we shall not let our freedom to be hindered, we will fight for whats right, we will fight for our singularity, we will fight for our piece of badongalona" - Counsellor Hakim Algorik Post-War: N/A Ras almal Confederacy: Pre-War: "As soon as the sun rises over the waving desert sand we will begin to raise the flag of our confederacy over Badongalona, we will send our men to each and every corner and claim what is rightfully ours, our land, our people, for the Gattamir Empire, for the Ras almal Confederacy!" - Commander Akir Tilkici Post-War: N/A Casualties N/A Units Deployed U.C.N.G: 65'000'000 R.A.C: 20'000'000 Vehicles Destroyed N/A